


Five Senses

by Hailhailsatan



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anxious Jaskier, Caring Geralt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geraskier, M/M, Modern AU, Overwhelmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Jaskier is feeling overwhelmed with too much noise and too many people at a party. Geralt calms him the way he always does.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	Five Senses

The house was full. Full of friends, strangers, drink, music, laughter, noise. It was too much for Jaskier. He knew what he was getting into, he knew it would be busy, and somehow that made him feel worse. Jaskier liked to sing and entertain, but he liked his space and felt that, because of his work, he had to keep up the facade of being an entertainer all of the time. It was exhausting. He stood against the wall, letting the cool surface calm him. He just watched everyone, keeping quiet, just thinking. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to socialise right now. He was fine, just overwhelmed and needed a little break. But people kept asking him;

"What's wrong? Why are you over there sulking, come on, join in!"  
He began to snap back, which made him look more like he was in a mood. He wished people would just give him a break to breath. Just 15 minutes. He just needed space.

"Jas, c'mere."  
A heavy hand touched his shoulder, giving Jaskier a small fright. He gulped.

"Geralt, Gods, you scared me. What is it?"  
"Come with me."  
Jaskier trusted Geralt. It wasn't like everyone else, he knew that Geralt understood him. He followed Geralt down the hall and into a bedroom. The door was closed behind him and a chair placed against it. Geralt gestured for Jaskier to sit on the bed, while he turned a low light lamp on.

"Breathe. Everything is okay. You're being overwhelmed. Let's take a few minutes to calm down."  
Jaskier smiled, it was incredible how much Geralt knew him. Geralt went into his pocket and took out a half empty packet of hard caramel sweets and Jaskiers face lit up. He immediately took the sweet and clicked it round his teeth, then chewed it, rather than sucking it, which Geralt always said was "the wrong way to do it" but it always helped him focus on something else for just a minute.

"5 senses, Jaskier, okay?"  
He nodded, anxiously. He never ever wanted to do this, but it always helped in the end. So he always complied.

"Okay, number 1, five things you can see, really easy sweetheart. Do it slowly."  
Jaskier swallowed the remainder of the caramel. He tapped his fingers on his thighs between each item.

"The bed. The cream wallpaper. The lamp. Ummm... The.... Bed sheets. And... The cupboard."  
Geralt rubbed his shoulders in small circles, trying to push them down on each breath, breathing slowly but loudly so that Jaskier would hopefully fall into the same rhythm.

"Good job, keep breathing. 2, four things you can hear."  
He closed his eyes.

"Music, very loud music, lots of people"  
He paused, slowing himself down, he could feel a small row coming.

"I can hear the vibrations of the music, a sort of bass noise, coming through the walls. And... I can hear your breath."  
"Very, very good. You're doing so well. 3, three things you can feel."

Geralt pushed his shoulders down again and let his hands follow down his arms, down to each hand. He laced his fingers through the younger mans, making both of them breath lower, and faster.

"I, uh..."  
Jaskier gulped.

"I can feel the bed sheets, I can feel, um, my jeans, I can feel... You."  
Geralt put his head on Jaskiers shoulders. Then queitly asked him for the next sense. Making every hair stand on end on Jaskiers body.

"4, two things you can smell."  
With his eyes still closed, Jaskier licked his lips then slowly breathed in.

"I can smell the caramel from my own breath. And..."  
He rolled his head round and pressed his nose against the blondes hair, drawing in his scent.

"I don't know what that smell is, but it's incredible. I can smell you."  
He drew in another deep, slow breath.

Geralt raised his head, then connected it with Jaskiers forehead. He turned the smaller man round to face him then lightly touched each part of the body he mentioned.

"What's next love? We've done touch, sound..."  
He kept the connection from his ear his eyelid.

"sight, smell..."  
He ran his finger along his bottom lip, which opened immediately for him, letting out a tiny, audible moan. Light and high.

"I... I need something to taste, Gods, Geralt, I..."  
He didn't want to keep Jaskier waiting, he wasn't there to tease him, he was there to calm him, protect him, focus him. Geralt leaned in and lightly rested his lips on Jaskiers, then, slowly licked his top lip. Jaskier shivered instantly, pressing himself into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Geralts back, drinking in every part of him, senses heightened. His tongue roamed around trying to taste as much as he could. Geralt could taste the sugar on his tongue. Then Geralt leaned back, holding Jaskier in his arms.

"How do you feel, little flower?"  
"I, I..."  
He opened his eyes for the first time in 10 minutes.

"wonderful. You always know what to do. This is all I need."  
Geralt smiled.

"Let's have one more drink, we'll see how you feel, and if you want, I'll take you home, okay?"  
Jaskier nodded. He felt much better, ready to talk again. Ready to have fun. It was no longer overwhelming.


End file.
